Gangstas and Dancers
by Psy t r a n c e
Summary: Joey and Téa are ready to do anything to charm Mai for him. But love games are dangerous, and more dangerous games may collide with their shaky connection in the present. And what of teenage hormones..? MaixJoeyxTea
1. Freak Show

A/N: Hey ya'll! After being kicked off this site I have done a rebound and I'm back as Classiccomeback (geddit? Cause I came back…ok whatever) with my first YGO story, so please don't be too harsh! This is my personal fav non-canon, non yaoi pairing!

This is just a little experiment with them so please review and tell me your thoughts!

Oh yea, for this first chapter I decided to use everyone's dubbed names, but if you want me to switch to their Japanese please review and tell me so!

Chowz!

**Gangstas and dancers/You could have it so much better**

Chapter 1-Freak Show

"_Aaargh,_ dis is jus' _too_ hard!" Joey Wheeler, leaning back against the shady tree, whined lazily.

It was a hot day and unfinished math homework being hurriedly done at break was taking longer than usual. Deciding the sun-bathed cafeteria was too stuffy and crowded today the gang retreated to the cool grounds of the school in search of shade.

Joey raised a hand and wiped it across his forehead in an attempt to cool himself, while several blonde bangs fell gently over his fingers.

"Come on man," Tristan said, snapping his fingers in an attempt to draw the blonde out of his…whatever was wrong with him "You need to finish that! Math is next period!"

"Don' pressure me! It's tooo hard!" Joey whined placing his hands over his head and shaking it hopelessly.

"Don't worry Joey, here let me help you." Yugi offered, smiling kindly and moving out of the circle the gang had made under the shade of the tree, to plop next to him.

"Tanks Yug!" Joey said, grinning broadly as he handed his book over, ready to get spoon-fed the answers.

"This isn't very hard Joey!" Yugi said slightly scoldingly as he scanned the algebra questions. "Ah, c'mon Yug! It's a hot daye!" Joey said pleadingly, mostly lazily though "My brain is too sizzled right now ta think!" he gave a slight tug at his undone collar "Not to mention my body is so damn oven-baked right now, ya could serve me burnt!"

There was a slight snort of indignation coming from Tristan and Duke. Joey rounded on them like evil descending from the skies. "_Wat _is all dat chuckling for!" he asked dangerously.

"Just admit it Joey!" Tristan snickered "You don't get any of it, it's ok!" which was surprising since everyone knew plain well Tristan was barely smarter than Joey _anyways_.

"Man, shuddup!" Joey growled at the two, leaning in next to Yugi determined to pat attention as Yugi explained the formulae and routes.

This lasted for a fraction of a quarter of a millisecond.

Joey, looking in a level slightly higher than Yugi's eye level, allowed his thoughts to wonder, nodding vaguely whenever hearing Yugi's voice batting at whether he understood that. Which lead to more airy snickers from Tristan and Duke.

Watching all of them Tea rolled her eyes patiently and shifted slightly to make conversation with the ever-shy Ryou. "They never grow up, huh?" she said contently.

Ryou smiled, shyly of course. "Well, one can't expect them to immediately give up their…boyish antics." He said with the present British accent. His large brown eyes widened slightly over Tea's shoulder.

She looked around. Someone seemed to be causing a commotion walking along, at least with the boys, though the sun was shining brightly in her eyes, and she couldn't see who it was.

_Probably some pretty new student teacher..._ She thought, shrugging and turning back.

"There." Yugi said, handing back the completed homework "Do you understand now Joey?"

Joey took back his finished homework happily smiling. "Eh? Ah, sure, thanks Yug!"

_How da hell did he get these answers?_

"Man, I'm hot!" Joey said, abandoning his rhetorical question and getting up to the middle of the circle.

"Oh Joey!" Tea said from the circle, rolling her eyes "You're hot all the time! Even when you're not hot you _are_ hot just to get attention!"

"Dat ain't true Tea!" Joey said glancing at her, grinning "Is it my fault I get hot so quickly?" No longer caring about decency, he shrugged off his blue school jacket tossing it onto Tristan's head with a "Hey!"

"Oh god Joey, please don't tell me this is gonna turn into a strip show!" Duke breathed jokingly, earning a hard glare from Tristan.

Joey ignored them both…mmm, the feel of his buttons being undone…the breeze hitting his chest…

"Aaah, dis feels good…"

"I'm sure that it does!"

Not knowing that someone was behind him, Joey half-stumbled at the sound of them, while Tea and the others looked round to see if their ears were deceiving them.

Which they weren't.

"M-Mai!" Joey said, gasping and stumbling to face her. Mai's luxurious smile widened, her eyebrows raising at the sight of Joey's shirt unbuttoned.

"W-Wad are ya doin here!" Joey stuttered, blushing beet red and quickly doing up his shirt.

"What? I need a reason to pay a visit to my good friends?" Mai asked, smiling warmly.

"It's good to see you, Mai!" Tea said, standing up and giving a hug to her friend.

"Yea! Long time no see, Mai!" Yugi chirped happily, him being the only person besides Anzu to greet her as Ryou; Honda and Otogi were in a blushing crimson loss-for-words (as they usually were whenever they saw Mai). However no of them could match the blabbering, beetroot-red state Joey had gotten into.

"H-how-weh-weh-weh-weh-weh-" he mumbled goofily while his blonde bangs fell over his eyes and what he was trying to say was anyone's guess.

"Well I'm glad to see you haven't changed Joseph, though the last time I saw you I could actually get a few good words out of you!" Mai said, chuckling lightly and flicking her hair back. Anzu and Yugi laughed at that and Joey suddenly shook his head, clearing his blush.

"I'm staying for a while in Domino, I'm renting an apartment, so let's all do something fun soon, k?" Mai said, looking around at all of them. Which was surprising, good news since Mai had become a model and usually stayed out of Domino, doing shoots in all sorts of places. The thought made Joey's heart beat a little faster than it already was.

"Well, I gotta be off, I've got a hair appointment in 20." Mai said, waving as she turned around." Mai began, walking off. "I'll walk with you, Mai!" Tea said, hurrying after her.

Mai's swaying walk reflected in Joey's twin chocolate brown eyes. He outstretched a hand.

"Mai-" he choked out, but she continued walking on.

"M-Mai-" he began but the loud ringing of the school bell blocked out his "would-w-would you like-"

Shoulders sagging in defeat Joey watched her disappear into moving crowds of High school students while Tea walked back smiling. Joey still stood in the same stance; the others had shaken off their gibbers and were looking at him slightly concernedly. She quickened her pace.

"C'mon you guys lets-" she was cut off by the blazing expression reflected in Joey's eyes as he looked on.

It was the same one he wore whenever he was dueling- a fiery passion and a strong desire to win. It didn't take a genius to know that Joey had always liked Mai, but this…this now…

Joey was in love with Mai.

The realization seemed to hit the gang simultaneously.

"Joey...Joey? You alright?" Tristan asked cautiously, padding over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Joey blinked, and the powerful expression shown his eyes disappeared.

"C'mon you guys, lets get to Math class." Joey said quietly, picking up his bag letting his bangs falling over his face, and walked unusually fast ahead of them.

Forgetting his math book lying at the stump of the tree.

---

To be continued.

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter! Hope you liked it and please leave a review and tell what you think! Don't forget to tell me what you prefer! Japanese or dubbed names!

Cya for now!


	2. The sound of your voice

A/N: Well, hi everyone! Here's the second installment to GaD! Since I have gotten a minimal amount of reviews (sniff, sniff) I have still kept their dubbed names, but please review and tell me if I should change them to their original Japanese ones!

**Gangstas and Dancers/You could have it so much better**

Chapter 2-The sound of your voice

"**Shut _up_**!" Tea said loudly, gasping. Had it been any other people she were talking to, they would have taken it as an insult, however, for some reason, Duke and Tristan seemed to know the slang of girls today. (Probably from hanging out with Tea so much…or not…)

"No! I'm serious!"

"Shut up!"

"No I'm serious!"

Tea sat to the opposite of the two boys in her desk, side ways in her chair to face them while they did the same in their respective desks. Tea presently ran a hand through her short, brown locks, her blue eyes widened. She took a deep breath and smiled excitedly.

"So what happened!" she asked. Duke then shook his head. "That's the thing, I didn't hear! The storm cut us off!"

Tea growled, letting her head drop and cursing the damn summer storm the previous night, after such a long, hot day.

"Oh well, I'm sure we all know the answer already, I mean we all know Joey and Mai have liked each other for a _long_ time. It's about time he asked her out." She said to them, resting her cheek on her hand.

"Morning guys." Yugi's voice chirped behind them. "Morning Yugi!" they called to him as he sat down.

"Hey Yug, guess what, Joey asked Mai out yesterday!" Duke immediately burst out as Yugi took his seat behind Tristan. Yugi stiffened at that, his eyes widening.

"Um, yeah, I know." He said, biting his lip.

"Huh? You mean you phoned him too?" Duke asked, surprised.

Yugi nodded slowly.

"So you also thought the nail enamel lecture Mr.Vissin was going on about yesterday was rubbish!" Duke exclaimed.

"Er, no" Yugi said, and sweat dropping "Actually he phoned me. He… told me about it"

"So what happened? Huh? I can't wait to ask Joey when he arrives!" Tristan said, clapping his hands together and glancing at Joey's empty seat behind Tea.

"Er…well…Mai said no." Yugi said quietly, looking rather guilty.

"WHAT!" Tea shouted, while Duke and Tristan slapped their hands to their mouths going "Oh my gawd!"

Yugi nodded sadly.

"Joey…" Tea murmured sadly, an image of a broadly grinning Joey flashing in her mind "How…how did he take it?"

"He was pretty upset on the phone." Yugi said fiddling nervously with the millennium puzzle "he… actually asked me not to mention it to anyone…" Yugi dropped his puzzle, with a chink, letting it swing while he wiped his watering eyes. "I'M A BAD FRIEND!"

"Don't worry Yugi!" Tea said calmly sitting next to him on his chair "You're not. We're all friends, at least you didn't lie to us, and we won't make fun of Joey."

"Thanks Tea." Yugi said quietly, looking down at his desk.

There was an uneasy silence following that. Tea stared over at Joey's seat.

_Why did Mai turn down Joey…?_

---

Tea; Yugi; Tristan; Duke all hoped Joey would have the courage to share his encounter with them later that day. But Joey didn't show up at school, and by break the gang was pretty worried.

"Joey couldn't be that upset could he?" Tristan asked worriedly, as they sat in the noisy cafeteria. "I don't know…" Yugi mused "Would he be that ashamed that he'd avoid seeing us?"

Tea said nothing but continued thinking. _Poor Joey…it's not-_

"It's not that Joey's embarrassed" she said suddenly, quietly "it's the rejection, I'm sure of it, he must have been hurt pretty bad…"

Duke, Yugi and Tristin exchanged confused looks.

"Er, I doubt it" Tristan said back "I mean Mai's a pretty girl and everything and I'm sure to be turned down by her,…er especially when you thought you were good enough… yikes that must be pretty embarrassing! Kinda one of the reasons-" Tristan broke off, going slightly pink.

Tea felt a stab of annoyance at that.

"Boys!" she ground out irritably. Extending an elegant finger she said angrily "They strut around acting like feelings are sissy girly things, **meanwhile** they feel a lot but are all too chicken to show it because they're scared of what _other_ guys will think!"

When she saw the three men stare at her with their hands in their laps and their heads cocked, she sighed an air bubble and tried to explain again.

"Do you really think Joey isn't here because he's _embarrassed_?" they nodded in sync. Tea sighed and tried again.

"Joey must have _really_ liked Mai…really really liked her, not just for her looks, and he's _hurt_, you guys."

They blinked in sync.

"Why would he be hurt?" Yugi asked scratching his head.

"Man, that's so gay!" Tristan yelled, waving his hand around.

"Yea! Hey! Who says guys can't show their feelings?" Duke demanded randomly.

They stared over at her, their heads still cocked. Tea sighed. "_I'll_ call him tonight." She offered wearily.

"Cool! Then you can tell him to get over himself, it's not _that_ embarrassing!"

"Hey, dude, come with me to the bathroom!"

---

Tea drummed the edges of the cordless phone anxiously. She sat on her bed, in her nightclothes. After trying his cell numerous times and having all calls rejected she decided to try his home number.

"C'mon Joey…pick up!" she ground out quietly. He had _better_ pick up this time or…

"H'lo?"

The response startled Tea. "J-Joey!" she exclaimed.

"Tea?" the voice on the other side was scratchy, even for him, but it was most definitely Joey.

"Joey it's me!"

"Tea?"

Tea bit her lip at the sound of his voice.

"Joey. You sound terrible!" she said, worriedly.

"…I'm fine." On the other side of the line Joey ran a hand over his topless chest.

"You don't sound fine! You didn't come to school today!" Tea's eyes began to water slightly "Joey…you don't need to hide it!"

On the other side of the line chocolate brown eyes widened.

"Yugi…Yugi told me!" Tea said, not able to hide it "About how you asked Mai out and she rejected you! Please don't be angry!" a tear streamed from Tea's left eye.

She could almost feel the swell of emotion building up on the other side.

She gripped her palm, ready for him to start yelling or questioning or accusing.

But what came then was totally unexpected.

"Tea, will ya go out wid me?"


	3. The deal is Set

Chapter 3-The Deal is set

"W-What?" Tea murmured, her lip trembling. This _had_ to a dream…

"Tea please! I need ya to do dis so that…so that I can show Mai I'm worth 'her!"

_Wait a minute_… she thought, was she loosing her sense of hearing or did one of her best friends just ask her out, and then tell her he needed her to prove himself?

"What...?"

"Tea," Joey sighed. _He had never sounded so unhappy…_

"Joey…" she said quietly "What happened?"

Joey recounted the incident which had taken place the previous day.

---

"_C'mon, just call her, just call her! Why is it so hard? It's just Mai!" Joey mumbled, walking along down the street, holding out his phone. His hand was shaking. "Maybe it's because you're ASKING HER OUT dumbass!"_

"_Hi Mai! How are you? You wanna go get a coffee or something?" Nah._

"_Hi Mai! How ya doing?" No ways._

"_Hey Mai, you…wanna go out sometime?"_

_Why am I so nervous…? Why do I act like this_

_round her…? If my instincts are right she likes me too! I'm just gonna have to trust in myself!_

_Pressing the call button on her number, he immediately got cold feet and was about to press the end call button when she picked up._

"_Speak to me!"_

"_M-MMMMai!" Joey choked, throwing the phone to his ear as he walked on, down the pavement._

"_Oh, hey Joey!" Mai's voice said chipperly._

"_H-How'r-" he turned the corner. And bashed right into her._

"_Ooof!" she said, as she stumbled backwards._

"_I'm so sorry mai!" Joey apologized as he steadied her. "Thanks." She said, letting go._

_They both laughed awkwardly and hung up on their phones._

"_So…" Mai said after an awkward pause. She looked remarkably beautiful, just standing there, the wind blowing the edges of her long blonde hair._

"_Yea." Joey said, scratching his neck. Say it. Say it now._

"_Mai, would you like ta go out wid me?" Joey found himself saying "As in…like a date?"_

_Mai's eyes widened. She closed them and shook her head. _

_Joey felt his heart crack._

"_I'm sorry Joey." She said "But you and me…we just won't work out. I'm a model and nearly 4 years older than you and you…you're you, a sixteen year old. I can't. "_

_Joey didn't want to even think of the possible expressions his face could be showing after hearing that._

_A black convertible suddenly pulled over to the both of them. A black-haired man opened the offending door. "Hop in." he said gruffly to Mai._

"_Here's my ride." She said simply._

_Getting elegantly into the car, she leaned over and the man kissed her on the cheek._

_Taking one last look at him, she apologized before the convertible sped off._

---

"Oh Joey…" Tea whispered "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be Tea" Joey said, feeling a little better that he had cleared that off his shoulders.

"Do you see? If I can show Mai I'm not just some goofy loser, that I can actually date girls and be _mature_, then she'll come running back ta me!"

Tea thought for a minute. "Joey… I can understand how you really like Mai and you want her to like you too, but,why me?"

"C'mon Taye!" Joey pleaded with his nickname for her, and Tea caught a flash of the usual, happy Joey in the tone of his voice, like when he always begged to borrow textbooks or her notes

"I'll do sumthin for ya in exchange, so it'll be fair!"

"I'll-I'll have to think about it, Joey" Tea sighed.

"Great! Thanks Tea!" Joey's voice perked up from the other side.

"…See you tomorrow."

"Yea, I'll definitely see ya!"

/click/

Of course she couldn't pretend to go out with him, to let herself be perceived as something she was not…but of course she couldn't tell Joey that on the phone either…

A nose sigh.

"How do I tell him that I don't want to go out with him?" she thought, and immediately blushed. "That I don't want to _pretend_ to go out with him?"

Going out with Joey, one of her best friends, for real…even the thought just didn't seem right!

Of course it was a fact that Joey wasn't bad-looking, hell, with his shaggy blonde hair and tall frame he was adored by a lot of the less snobby girls all thinking him a cute-looking puppy dog, which of course pissed him off, fueled by the provocative smirk radiated to him by a certain blue-eyed Ceo…

"Tea!" Tea perked up at the sound of her mother's voice down the stairs.

"Yea mom?" she called back.

"Are you talking on the phone?" Tea sweatdropped.

"I'm finished now mom!"

"Then off to bed! I don't want you staying up late chatting to secret boyfriends!"

Tea blushed at that.

_Wheeler…a secret boyfriend…?_

Deciding to sleep on the whole dilemma she crawled under the cool, summer sheets and switched off the pedestal lamp.

_Why do mothers always seem to know more than you think they do?_

---

"Joey, man, where were you yesterday?" Duke asked across the cafeteria table, sitting next to Tristan.

"Yea man, I tried to bring your homework over but there was no answer at the door!"

Tristan said, chewing on a big block of chocolate.

Lunch time was once again being spent in the cafeteria, which usually served disgusting food, so most of the high scholars brought their own lunches, with the exception of Joey and Tristan who both ate the cafeteria lunches and brought their own lunches, often called 'such gross pigs' by Duke. Joey, it seemed, was back to normal, wolfing down the cafeteria slush and his home-made lunch together.

Joey grinned broadly, placing his food down, eyes closed. "Eh, it was nuthin guys; I just wasn't feelin gud, dats all!"

The gang all exchanged uncomfortable looks at that. They had agreed moments before Joey had walked in the classroom that they would not mention the fact that they knew of Joey's turndown and embarrass him.

Téa, who had been rather quiet the whole day, was busy feeling terrible, resting her head in her hand and playing with her food.

After having to lie to poor Joey, she found herself telling the others that there was no answer when she tried calling him last night (which was partly true). She just couldn't find it in herself to tell what Joey had asked of her, she didn't want to face their reactions, which, she supposed, she should actually take as an insult. Also, not when she knew the pharaoh could hear…

"Tea?" Yugi asked, as if reading her mind, she looked up quickly, a blush slightly tingling her cheeks.

"You alright?" Yugi asked, faltering "You look a little hot."

"Ah!" Tea gasped, slapping her hands over her warm cheeks "N-no I'm okay, what were you saying Yugi?"

"Oh!" Yugi started, as though remembering, and blushed himself "I-I was just wandering what, er you were doing next weekend?"

_Ok, weird question…_Tea thought_…obviously I'm gonna be hanging around with him and everyone else…_

"Er, nothing…I guess…"

"Really!" Tea blinked at the shorter boy's excited outburst "I mean, do you wanna maybe, see a movie or something?"

"Yea sure!" Tea replied smiling suddenly, causing the blonde boy to steam at the ears "That'll be fun!"

"C-c-ccccc-" Tea could only hear half of the boy's stuttering, as she was pulled away by Joey down to "the sports coach's office."

"So, Tea" Joey said grinning, when they were finally out of earshot "Name ya price!"

Swallowing, the brunette ran a hand through her hair; she hoped he wouldn't mention it today. "Well…Joey I, I…"

Joey looked on expectantly, blinking every now and then goofily.

_If I say no now to that face…it will never be seen again…_

"Er-" Tea opened her mouth, and then closed it.

…

"Just…buy me a new pair of dancing shoes and it'll be even alright?" she managed finally.

Joey mouthed to himself for a few moments. "But-But dose are expensive!" he whined finally "How am I supposed at save up far dose?"

Tea stuck out her tongue. "That's for _you_ to sort out! I'm keeping up my end of the bargain, so you have to keep up yours!"

Joey visibly sagged, before straightening up again and pulling thumbs up. "Deal!"

He chived.

"Hey! You two!" Tristan yelled springing out of nowhere, and slinging his arms around their shoulders "Whatcha' talkin about."

"NONE of your business!" Tea yelled warningly at him.

"Okay, okay sheesh." Tristan murmured, taking his leave "Don't get your _panties_ in a knot!"

Eye twitching, Tea glanced back at Joey. "NO telling the gang about this!" she mouthed at him. Catching the message, Joey nodded before pulling his fingers across his lips in a zip motion.

"Meet me after school at the arcade, okay?" he mouthed back, before the two of them followed Tristan back to their table.

---

TBC


	4. The difference between A date and a DATE

Chapter 4-The difference between A date and a DATE!

"Tea! Tea! Come back! 'm sorry!"

Joey bounded after the furious girl who was striding away with no more intention to be near the said boy.

"Leave me _alone_, Joey!" Tea hissed as he caught up next to her, her blue eyes piercing him with one glance.

"But, come on _Taye_!" Joey emphasized the nickname, stepping in her path.

"That won't work, Wheeler!" Tea said side-stepping him and walking on.

"But Tea, dat guy really deserved it!" Joey begged her to listen to his side, running after her again.

Tea stopped short and whipped around, causing him to freeze in his place.

"Starting a fight with one of the guys in there and then starting a fight with the manager is the reason I am no longer allowed inside the arcade, thanks to _you_!"

Joey shivered under her blue glare. She really could be scary sometimes…but he guessed it was his fault…

"'m really sorry Tea…" he trailed off, looking at his sneakers.

There was no response from her and when he heard her sigh he looked up.

"Joey, if you really want to go through with this pretend dating plan of yours, I'm going to need you to make an effort as well. Getting thrown out of places is not a pastime of _real _couples!"

"Eh, but we aren't a real couple…are we?"

Tea smacked her head, successfully hiding a slight blush. "No Joey, remember, we're only pretending, we have to _look_ real!"

"Ah, yea, dat's right!" Joey grinned at her, once again on par, his brown eyes sparkling.

Tea sighed, smiling slightly. Wheeler really was like a five-year old sometimes, this may be more difficult than she thought it would…

"Well, it's getting pretty late, I'd better get going." Tea said, looking up at the sinking sun.

"I'll walk ya home." Joey said, stepping next to her.

Tea smiled. "That's the kind of manners that girls like, Joey!"

"But ya know dat jus comes naturally to me!" Joey ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair mock-arrogantly.

"Please, Wheeler" Tea said rolling her eyes playfully as they walked on "wasn't it you who once opened a door for a teacher politely smiling and saying 'Age before beauty'?"

Joey choked, going red. "Shuddup about dat! I didn't' know what it meant! Dat was da most horrible day of my life!"

Tea laughed walking ahead, while Joey ran behind telling her to stop. They walked on side by side, talking and laughing throughout their trip home.

---

"So Ryou, have you got a partner for the English project?" Tea asked looking over from her desk two desks to her right.

"Oh, bloody hell, no I don't!" Ryou gasped "I totally forgot about it!"

Tea nodded grimly "_Everyone_ forgot about it! And," Tea leaned forward "no offense to the guys but they're pretty…apathetic about their work, so…"

Ryou smiled sweetly over to her, "I'd like to work with you Tea, it could be fun!"

Tea smiled back…such a sweet guy, no wonder he had his very own fan club…

"Do you want to get together after school to work on it?"

"Er" Tea changed for a moment, blushing for a split-second and glancing around her shoulder at someone and looking back "I think I'm a bit…busy today, but how about we work on it on Saturday, I'm not busy then."

"Sure, that's fine by me." Ryou said, slightly intrigued by her behaviour.

"Great." Tea's smile was turned into a grimace as a paper ball hit her head. She turned in her seat, slamming her hands onto the table and turning her head in the direction of a grinning Joey Wheeler who was sitting backwards in his seat.

Opening it Ryou watched Tea's eyes rove over it and look up blushing slightly. Joey winked cheekily at her and she ground her teeth.

_Goodness gracious…I've never seen them act like this…_

"WHEELER, THERE IS SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!" the teacher's voice boomed.

The class hushed around. Joey paled and looked around.

Mr. Gedanbou locked eyes with the younger boy.

"Er, who is it Sir?" Joey asked quietly.

"Me." He hissed quietly, the class snickered "And Gardner, next time Mr. Wheeler passes you a note I will read it aloud."

That apparently was a bad idea, Tea sunk back in her seat and mumbled sorry, while a ghost of a smirk appeared on Joey's face.

---

"Hey Tea, me; Tristan and Duke are going to the arcade after school, do you wanna come?" Yugi said, standing next to her as she emptied out her locker.

Tea stiffened "Er, sorry Yugi, I'm a bit…busy today." She said, looking downwards.

"Oh, ok" Yugi sounded slightly hurt "maybe next time then. Man, Joey said he couldn't go either…"

"Oh, fancy that…we'll definitely next time, Yugi! I'll see you!" Tea smiled and walked away.

_Tea you really suck at lying…since when did I ever feel the need to lie? Joey those ballet shoes BETTER be expensive…_

---

"Hey-a Te-a!" Joey said goofily as she met him at the mall entrance.

"Joey." Tea said nodding stiffly; she still didn't forgive him for what he said earlier.

They began to walk around. "Awww, ya didn' like my letter?" Joey asked playfully.

"That letter was uncalled for Joey!" Tea ground out, glaring at him.

"But dat's what boyfriends say to dere girlfriends, Taye!" Joey said with an innocent look.

"'You want me; you just want to _akadang-dang_ me'? Joey I am NOT a dog!"

"Ok, Ok, sorry about it, I was only kiddin'!" Joey said, holding up his hands defensively.

"It's alright Joey, let's go." Tea said, walking on "er, where are we going?"

Joey shrugged, walking next to her "We'll jus go wherever, hope ya won't get bored."

Tea shook her head. "Of course not, I'm hanging around with you, _dear_."

Joey smirked, boldly taking her hand in his. "Glad ta hear it, _sweetie._"

Still smirking, Joey dragged the blushing girl off to a coffee shop.

---

Tea wasn't exactly sure how to approach the subject.

"So…you really like Mai, huh?"

Joey sipped his coffee, not looking ruffled at all. "Yup, I do."

Tea smiled and sipped her coffee, it wasn't often that the two of them got to talk like this, sure they were friends but they didn't really go places alone, usually with the whole gang.

"Do you think she's-"

"I love her Tea." Joey blushed slightly, and silently berated himself for being so forward.

"Whenever I see myself in da future, I see me wid 'er, maybe not married, but…I'd really hope sumtin close to dat…"

Tea nodded, catching Joey's hint. "Joey you're going to have to work hard to keep a girl like that…but, I know you can do it!"

Joey mumbled thanks and smiled at her greatfully. "You're a great friend Tea; I'll have ta buy ya da best pair of slippers in da store!"

Tea continued her questioning "Joey, do you have a plan of how you're going to get Mai to notice…er…us?"

Joey nodded eagerly. "I've made a record of every place dat Mai is gonna be for da next few days, and we're gonna go dere and make ourselves seen!"

"Er and how did you find out Mai's schedule?" Tea asked disdainfully.

Joey cleared his throat. "I…have some connections."

"I won't even ask." Tea said shortly.

"Ya know, Taye, dis is kinda nice" Joey said thoughtfully as they looked inside shops "We never do dis sorta ting, it's cool hangin out wit ya!"

"Thanks Joey, you're a lot better behaved than yesterday!" Tea said, looking up at him, grinning.

"Dere's actually a really nice mass-" Joey stopped in his tracks, his face paled.

"What is it?" Tea asked looking around.

Standing a few feet away from them stood Mai and her dark-haired companion.

"Hey!" she spotted waving to them.

---

To Be Continued


	5. Shaken Emotions

Chapter 5-Shaken Emotions

"Hey look" Tea said calmly "it's Mai, Joey!" she turned around. Joey was walking away in the opposite direction.

"Joey, hey!" Tea called after him, confused, she looked back at Mai who held up her hands in question as to whether she was going to go over and say hello.

Tea held up a finger and ran after Joey, who was steadily disappearing in the crowd of shoppers.

"Joey! Where are you going?" Tea said with annoyance as she managed to latch onto his bright blue school jacket.

She gasped when he turned around.

"Tea" he said hoarsely, letting his blonde bangs cover his eyes "I can't do 'dis. Forget it, sorry I asked."

"**WHAT**?" Tea screeched, causing most shoppers to stop and peel their eyes at her "erm…why Joey? What is it?"

Joey shook his head, trying to pull away, but Tea held on.

"Joey! You can't back away now, this is perfect! She'll see us!"

"No,no! I can't do dis!" Joey suddenly hissed, gritting his teeth and wrenching his arm from her grip.

Tea watched his shrinking form in the crowd, her lips mouthing wordless things bemusedly. _Joey…you idiot…_

"What was that all about?" for some reason Tea did not feel like listening to Mai's primped and endlessly classy voice, she turned around to her.

"Hello Mai."

"Good to see ya, hun." Mai said winking at her. The man standing behind her grunted softly. "Oh, this is Keith." Mai said waving a hand at the black-haired man.

Tea's jaw dropped. "BANDIT KEITH? YOU? But…your hair…I hardly recognized you…"

He smirked in a rather unfriendly way. "Yea I know, bit of a change, but seriously, what was up with the Wheeler kid? I wanted to give him a good old slammin' ya know?"

Tea felt a stab of annoyance, her eye twitched.

"Oh dear, seriously, I hope he didn't run away because he feels embarrassed or anything like that" Mai held a hand to her mouth and laughed quietly "Just because I rejected his 'date.'"

Tea's face darkened at that, her natural protection of her friends bubbling out.

"You know Mai." She said quietly, dangerously "you really hurt him when you rejected his feelings. Not his ego, _him_."

Mai waved a hand "Pfft, Wheeler's a tough kid, he'll get over it."

"HE'LL GET OVER IT?" Tea screamed, causing the older woman to recoil slightly "You think he'll just '**GET OVER IT'**? You're unbelievable!"

Tea immediately regretted what she said. Chest heaving "I'm…Mai…I'm…"

"You're what darling?"

Tea looked up at the tone. Mai towered over her, her natural height of a model making Tea feel like a flea. Keith stood back smirking, not even needing to step in.

"Tea, you're my dear friend, you know that" Mai began calmly "but know it's not wise to test me. Let's just say I know a lot more than just being a pretty face."

"You're so full of shit, you know that?" Tea remarked, feeling braver than she was.

Both girls' palms fisted. But suddenly they both smiled.

"Well, gotta go, Tea dear." Mai said sweetly.

"Oh already, Mai?" Tea asked, smiling good-naturedly.

"Yup, but do call me so we can do something!"

"I'll be sure to do that, Mai!"

"Ciao." Mai waved sweetly and she and Keith began to walk away.

---

Joey sat on a bench outside the mall, a cigarette clutched between 2 fingers.

_Wat was I tinking…dat was da worst idea I've ever come up wid…why would Mai choose me over a rich, good-lookin guy like **dat**?_

He inhaled another drag from the slightly shaking cigarette. He knew it was a bad habit, filthy too, but he couldn't help it, ever since finding a forgotten packet of his father's lying behind their couch he had smoked at least 2 a day.

He looked down at it, guiltily. _Wat would Yugi tink if he found out…_

He threw it down, stamping it out with his shoe heel.

"Joey?" Joey started and looked around.

"Tea."

She stood before him, palms clenched, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Tea." Joey said, getting up and touching her shoulders "hey, hey, whad happened?"

The brunette girl shook her head, closing her eyes.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt herself pressed firmly into the boy's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Taye, I'm sorry." He whispered before letting her go, oblivious to the widened eyes of a white-haired boy watching not far away "I won' ask ya te help me anymore, it was a dumb idea! I can't believe I thought of using ya like that…"

Tea shook her head vigorously, causing an eyebrow to rise from the blonde boy.

"No Joey," she whispered, a tear falling freely "I promise I will do everything I can to help you prove your worth to Mai! She needs to learn how to treat people with respect, and not judge them so harshly!"

Out of respect for Joey, Tea decided not to mention the fact that Mai had been so uncaring about Joey being hurt. She suddenly considered telling him the truth.

Joey suddenly grinned so broadly it looked like his face was expanding.

"I cud neva tank ya enough, great friend!" he declared and kissed her hand.

Tea rolled her eyes and smiled. One never knew…perhaps Mai would realize Joey's charms and fall for him…she'd love that to happen.

"Let's head on home Tea." Joey said, placing his hand on her shoulder "Operation Make-Mai-Fall-In-love-with-Me is back in business!"

Tea followed his lead, her nose wrinkling. "Joey, you smell like _smoke_."

The blonde-haired boy almost toppled over. "Gee tanks…"

---

It had started drizzling on their way home, passing all sorts of shops and crossing deserted streets.

"Joey we better hurry up!"

"Yea, I know."

They crossed a corner, Joey looking back at a nice pair of sunglasses, when he bumped into something hard.

Looking up he gasped.

"Hello Joseph." The man Joey had bumped into said. Tea looked on fearfully while Joey's eyes narrowed.

"Dimitri." He said, spitting the name. The man named Dimitri smiled. "In the flesh, Joseph. Last time we met I do recall you were holding a knife to my throat."

Tea gasped, and Joey felt her hand close around his. He ignored it.

"Ya know better dan ta challenge me Dimitri, or tings will jus be da same as last time." Joey said, with no hidden threat traced.

The black-haired man shook his head and widened his green eyes excitedly. "You know the rule Joseph, and if I do recall you were the one who initiated it."

"Joey, Joey, how do you know this guy?" Tea murmured quietly.

Dimitri perked up at the sound of her voice. "Oh I see, now you're _Joey,_ you always did have a soft spot for little girlies." Joey clenched his teeth at that.

"This here your girlfriend Wheeler?" Dimitri asked peering over Joey's shoulder. Tea backed away a bit her eyes widening, Joey put up a hand between her and the offending man.

"Leave her outta dis, man." Joey said, sounding angry for the first time.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? What if I don't want to? You see, I don't let things go so easily. You left me alone; I don't see why I should return the favour. Perhaps if not you, maybe your dear sister, or your friend here."

"Get OUT of here. I promise we'll settle dis anutha time." Joey's hackles were truly raised and he was truly shaking with anger. Dimitri, seeing his former friend so riled up, smirked.

Shaking back his black hair from his face, he placed his hands in his pockets. "Ok Wheeler, another time, but be sure, I am here again!" Out of his pocket, he drew a gun.

Tea screamed, backing away, while Joey grit his teeth and held her hand tightly trying to get her to calm down. Dimitri backed away several steps still pointing the gun, until he was far way enough and turned and ran away down a street.

Once he was gone, Tea dropped to her knees, her dampened skirt sticking to her thighs, shaking. "Joey…" she murmured more to herself, looking at the concrete beneath her.

A gun had been pointed at her, she could have died, _they_ could have died.

Joey's hand came into view offering her help up and she took it greatfully. She was a bit wobbly, so he wrapper an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Joey…tell me what this is about." Tea said gently as they awkwardly began to walk on.

Joey stiffened, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Tea…dat man used to be in my gang, when I lived in anutha city."

"And what does he want?" Tea pressed touching his shoulder.

"He wants revenge o' course!" Joey suddenly shouted, pulling back. Tea stared in confusion.

Joey shook his head and gripped her school uniform clad shoulders.

"Taye, promise ya won't tell anyone about dis? I promise I'll sort everytin out, if ya promise me ya won't tell!"

Tea shook her head, too confused to think.

"Joey, tell me what happened."

The boy backed away, shaking his head.

"Joey, I-"

Joey spun on his heel and ran down the street, leaving her standing in the near-pouring rain.

---

To Be Continued

A/N: Well, I have decided to continue this! I'm having fun writing it, and I have BIG plans of what is going to happen in this fic, big BIG plans…/rubs hands together/ he he he…

I hope I didn't make Mai too bitchy, I just believe she's a forward and classy girl who knows what she wants. And I didn't really know Joey's real gang member names so I just made it up . ! Oh yea, and how I got the idea of Bandit Keith being Joey's lurve rival…don't ask…0.o

Please review! Till next time!


	6. A Far More Dangerous Game

**A/N: Hey guys! I know the story's been moving pretty slowly up till now but from here it should start getting pretty interesting 0.!**

**Please enjoy and you don't have to review but it makes an author's day :) and con crit is also welcome!**

**Ciao now!**

Chapter 6-A much more Dangerous Game

Ryou lay on his bed, his back facing the wall, his brown eyes locked on his white cupboard.

The soft ticking of his bedside clock registered through his mind every now and then. His pupils seemed to dilate every now and then.

_Did I really see…?_

Every time he closed his eyes he was bombarded with a vision. Tea, yes definitely Tea, being hugged rather passionately by Joey Wheeler.

He opened his eyes again. He still couldn't really believe it. It was already the morning after the incident and he was still having difficulty accepting it. Bu why…?

**Do you not know why…?**

He ignored the voice of his yami sitting next to him, grinning in an annoying-knowing way.

**Don't try hiding it my dear host; denying your feelings is just an unhealthy habit…**

_I don't know what you're talking about, Yami._

**Please my host, do you forget that within your body, I am you? I know how you work; think and I know how you feel about that dancer girl. **

**I feel the same, if you want, I could help you get her for us…**

_She's obviously with Joey already Yami, and I also know how YOU work, and I know you'd just use force to try get her to like us back…_

**Perhaps I would, but it would work…and how do you know she IS with that blonde idiot? Why don't you ask her about it today?**

_I don't want to discuss this anymore! I'm gonna be late for school if I don't hurry now._

**Hmph, fine.**

Ryou pushed himself from his bed and began to ready himself for school, in his dark and extremely quiet house.

---

"Hey Yug, help out would ya? What should I do now?" Tristan asked looking down at his hand. Yugi peered over Tristan's shoulder, scanning his hand

Duke scowled, his green eyes glittering with anger.

"That's cheating!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Would you keep quiet!" Tea hollered over from her side of the table, her nose stuck in a book.

The three boys flinched and looked over at the girl who was once again buried in what looked a very interesting book.

Tristan shot a worried glance over at her and looked back at the other two equally worried boys.

"She's been like this since this morning! What's wrong with her?" Tristan whispered.

"Oh it's so obvious!" Duke said, rolling his eyes "_That_ time of the month…"

All three boys blushed immediately, their fingers drumming the table.

"I'm not so sure guys" Yugi whispered back, sneaking another glance "She usually warns us, you know the whole 'stay out of my way'? She hasn't this time."

"Well maybe Joey knows." Tristan whispered "Where is he anyway?"

Tea slammed the book shut on the table, causing all three boys to jump. She sighed.

"I've been wondering that as well." She said softly. She stood up.

"Sorry for being so tetchy, I'll go find him." She said.

"Mood swings," Duke said rolling his eyes and tossing back his black hair "kinda reminds me of how _I_ get when I eat too much chocolate…"

Yugi ignored his two friend's prattle, watching after the dark-haired girl.

_Tea…_

---

"I swear, you're impossible sometimes!" Mai muttered, sipping her coffee and staring out the window.

"Whatever, all I'm saying is that I'm _not _the kind of guy you can boss around, got it?" Bandit Keith replied stubbornly, folding his muscled arms.

Mai sighed, struggling to keep her temper under control. "_All_ I asked you was to carry those dirty dishes to the kitchen and _dump_ them in the sink!"

"I'm not some little maid that you can use for your advantage!" Bandit Keith said, standing stubbornly with his feet planted on the ground.

"That's not what I asked!" Mai growled surprisingly loudly, standing up. Keith recoiled, his posture dropping a little.

Mai shook her head, running her hand through her hair. "Look, I've had enough of you. Please go, I'll call you later."

"Huh?" the realization that he was being kicked out seem to be sinking slowly into Keith's brain.

"Please leave my apartment." Mai knew her emotions had been on a rollercoaster ride lately.

"…Are you kicking me out…?"

"Out, out OUT!" Mai said, and pushed and shoved him to the doorway, opened it, and neatly pushed him out, shutting the door in his face.

Once he had given up on his pointless knocking and pleading to be let back in and walked away, Mai heaved a shaking sigh.

---

"Yea…yea I know, haha, I promise I'll see ya soon. Bye."

Tea recognized the blonde head of hair as she reached the pay phones, but his voice was surprisingly soft, gentle. Everyone knew he reserved that voice for only one person…

"Talking to your sister?" Tea asked, causing him to jump in shock.

"Taye." He said gently, calming again "Yea, just…just checking dat she's doin alright…"

For the first time since the first day they'd met, there was an awkward silence, him shuffling his feet and placing his hands in his pockets, her glancing to her side and rubbing a hand on her other arm.

"I'm sorry." They both said momentarily. The pause, the awkward laugh and the blooming smile of forgiveness.

"I'm sorry fer leavin ya like dat yesterday, sumthin could'a happened to ya." He said gently.

Tea nodded. "It's ok Joey, you were upset…but what are you going to do about…those thugs?"

Joey's expression visibly darkened. "I'll take care o' them. I don't need any help to take down dose clowns."

Tea shook her head, grabbing hold of the taller boy's shoulders. "Joey, listen to me. I hope this has nothing to do with stupid manly pride or anything, because you'll definitely need help from the police to get them."

Joey shook his head stubbornly, looking to the side. "I'm not gonna do dat Tea, I'll take 'em down myself. Show dem it's not worth pickin a fight wid Joey Wheeler!"

"Are you insane Joey? You could die!" Tea hollered, but Joey placed a hand over her mouth half-way.

"Joey don't try silence me!" Tea said angrily at him when he removed his hand.

"Tea calm down!" he scolded her, as would a parent to a child "Dis is exactly what Dimitri _wants_ us to do! Panic! Now look, I know how dose gangs work, dey have accomplices, you call da police and have Dimitri arrested and those buddies will come after you AND me!"

Tea let this information sink in slowly.

"What are we supposed to do…?" she whispered quietly, her eyes watering as a gun was pointed in her face through her mind's eye.

"Taye, let me take care 'o this. Dere's nuthin much else we can do." Joey pleaded quietly "I promise dey won't harm you, me or anyone else!"

Tea swallowed, her eyes still watering.

"Tea, I'm askin ya to trust me.Do.you.trust.me?"

"M-Mhm."

"Ok, alright, everything will be _fine_."

There was a slight pause.

"Are we…are we still dating today?" Tea asked, wiping her eyes.

Joey looked at her and blushed. Tea's eyes widened.

"No! I mean, no, 'pretend dating.'"

"Oh! Oh right! Er, yea Mai is gonna be at the waterfront dis evening, dat is if ya don mind goin out a little late?"

Tea nodded, her breath returning "That's fine Joey…"

He smiled at her, not grinned. "Ya really do a lot fer ya friends ya know Tea? You shud think of yourself more!"

Tea scoffed, momentarily forgetting previous talk "Joey, I do think of myself _believe_ me, if it were Yugi asking me to do this I wouldn't ask for a reward but since it's _you _I figured I should milk the most of you while I can!"

She grinned while his face swelled like a red tomato in anger.

"Favoritism."

"See you later Joey!"

Watching his blonde hair disappear into the sudden passing crowd of homeroom-headed learners, her cheerful smile faded.

How long had she known Joey Wheeler? Not nearly as long as she had Yugi, she didn't know him as well either…kami she had no_ idea_ he used to be in a gang before he came here…

Now she was here… "dating" him and telling him she trusted him…she did trust him right?

Joey was her friend, she was helping him because he was her _friend_, but this secret that she had to keep, a secret that the police really should know… … made her wonder how trustworthy Joey was _really_.

And why was she risking both their lives keeping a promise to him? Why did she devote herself so much to him?

Her train of thought was interrupted when a short head of Turquoise hair bumped past her.

"Hey! Watch where you stand Blondey!"

Tea stared incredlously after the younger boy. She recognized the voice.

"_Weevil Underwood_? I didn't know he came to _our_ school now…and I am NOT blonde…"

"Hey Tea!" She turned at the sound of her name. Ryou Bakura was waving at her.

"Hey Bakura!" she called back.

"May I have a word with you?" he said, walking over to her.

"_Sure_." Tea said smiling, unaware that she was talking to the dark spirit of the millennium ring.

"What is it, Bakura?"

"I saw what happened yesterday."

…

…

---

To Be Continued

**A/N: Well, that should be the last of the ground setting chapters ! Now that the foundations have been set the story can progress! And please stay tuned! I have big ideas for where I want this to lead!**

**Till next time!**


	7. Meaning More

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed so far, I know this pairing doesn't have a WIDE number of supporters but to those of you who have supported me or just discovered this story-thanks! I'll try my best to deliver you a great story! -!**

_Previous Chapter:_

_Ryou Bakura was waving at her._

"_Hey Bakura!" she called back._

"_May I have a word with you?" he said, walking over to her._

"_Sure." Tea said smiling, unaware that she was talking to the dark spirit of the millennium ring._

"_What is it, Bakura?"_

"_I saw what happened yesterday."_

…

…

Chapter 7-Meaning More

…

…

"Excuse me?" Tea's smile was polite, her voice unthreatening.

_That's it…just breathe…**OH GOD HE FOUND OUT!**_

Ryou smiled equally politely back at her. "Please don't take me for a fool" he said with the utmost of smiles "You know."

Tea's shaky smile dropped like a steak being thrown on linoleum. "I…still don't know what you're talking about!"

Bakura let out a quiet growl, his patience wearing thin. "I saw you with him."

_Oh…oh god, he's discovered our secret**…but what if he tells someone?**_

Panic ran through Tea, she swore her heart had never beaten faster before.

"Please! Please keep it a secret!" she bit her lip, not knowing what else to say "He was doing anything in the first place he just came round the corner and-and pointed it at us!"

"Eh?" Ryou made a confused grunt, his brows furrowing.

"That guy was no one!"

"…What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

".. ..That guy that…stopped me and Joey…"

"HAH!" Ryou shouted un-characteristically, shoving a triumphant finger in her face "So you _were_ with him!"

"Who…?" Tea asked, completely lost and officially confused.

Bakura let out a growl of frustration, a sweat drop appearing on his forehead.

"_Joey_." He ground out "You were with Joey yesterday!"

"Oh!" Tea's blue eyes widened and a tinge of pink touched her cheeks "Er…"

"I saw you hugging him!" Bakura accused, deciding this girl was too dense to catch the hint "Are you romantically tied with him at this point in time!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Tea babbled waving her hands "I…we…oh, _that_ hug…"

Bakura's eyebrow twitched. "…Joey just needed a hug there and then, he was going through…a midlife crisis, but we aren't together." Tea elaborated hearing every little syllable ringing in her ears.

Bakura let out a sigh of relief. "I see." He said.

"Hold on, why do you want to know?" Tea asked, placing a hand on her hip.

For the first time ever, a trace of a faint blush popped on the thief king's thin cheeks.

"Ah," he said "well, that is-"

"Hey! Brats, haul those asses off to class!" Mr. Freessmacker, the P.E instructor (who lived up to his name) came walking passed them and chivvied them in separate directions (but not before landing a clean smack on Tea's behind-and-below).

"Arg-gh! See ya Ryou!"

"Good day Tea."

_Yami…you actually spoke to her?_

**Yes, and I received some interesting information**.

_What?_

**She IS with the blonde fool… **

---

"Tea where have you been going out to these past few days?" the annoyed ring to Mrs. Gardener's voice grated on her teenage daughter's ears. Retracting two steps back she faced her mother who was standing at the end of the hallway.

"I've just been going out with my friends mom, I haven't done anything wrong…" _You are such a bad liar, you can feel your lip twitching…_

"Your friends? You've never been out with them this many times a week before!"

"So what? We're getting closer!" _Getting closer…getting closer with who exactly…Joey?_

"But you hardly even spend time with me anymore darling!" _Spend time with you…I only need you when I want money…what else do you expect…geez…ok I take that back._

"I'm sorry mom, I promise we'll do something together soon!"

"Alright" her mother suddenly smiled, in a very cat-like way "say hi to him for me!"

"Yes, yes!" Tea waffed, waving her hand in dismissal hurrying out the door.

It was only until she was well on her way down the road did she process the words her mother had thrown at her.

---

"Hey!" Joey smiled at her as she made her way over to him "You look nice!"

Tea flushed. Truth be told she had felt a little…strange since getting home from school that day.

_I don't deserve to be his date, he deserves someone…pretty…_

She shook her head. _What am I thinking…?_

But she had been thinking it all day…

She hadn't much homework so pre-occupied herself with organizing an outfit for that evening, fussing over what matched and even bothering to put on a little eyeliner.

After all, she was a pretend girlfriend, she had to look the part, never mind the fact that every time she looked Mai in the eye she felt inferior in every way.

"Just…nice?" she asked quietly. Joey's happy demeanor jolted a bit, confusion settling in.

"Ah well…" he allowed his eyes to rove over her, a big black studded belt wove around a small black dress that clung loosely to her, man…it showed a lot of cleavage… just let it slip a little lower and… "Joey?"

"Da da!" he stammered looking up at her, blushing like a wildfire. She cocked her head to one side. "Ya…ya look…really…unlike yourself…"

The hopeful smile dropped from her face with a deadpan look.

"Let's go" she said, turning away. Joey began to follow her.

_Man…what is she thinking dressing like that? Perverts will flock her like animals!_

He tilted his head to the side, looking on her lower back.

_Though damn, I gotta admit…_

The absence of her extreme lower back caused him to blink and before he knew it he was lying face down with a ringing pain in his forehead.

"Oh Joey…" Tea said smiling to herself leaning over him "How do you walk into a _streetlight_?"

"Oh man" he was already starry-eyed from his accident "You shud watch where you put 'dose tings…"

"What?" Tea blinked innocently, her top slipping possibly lower "Never mind, let me help you up."

She helped him up again, their hands lingered together a little longer before breaking away.

"C'mon" Joey said quietly, his bangs still hiding his death-blush "Let's walk along da beach…it's a beautiful evening."

"Hey guys, yea here we are!" Yugi said as Tristan pulled up and parked the vehicle in a vacant parking area "Mai said she'd meet us here! Man, what a great night to hang out!"

"Watch it Yug, you're gonna soil those shoes if you run like that!" Duke remarked, walking with Tristan, while Bakura tagged behind placing his hands behind his head.

"It's just too bad Joey couldn't come along tonight" Tristan said as they drew nearer to the docks "I'm sure he would have wanted to see Mai…"

"It's true man, poor guy, and there's nothing he can do about getting rejected…that just sucks…"

Walking with Joey almost made Tea forget all about why they were here. There were several other couples sitting by the docks and walking along the beach, while moonlight shimmered across black waves. It was truly the most romantic evening she had ever experienced…too bad her date wasn't really her _date_…

"Man, I've gotten so bored lately!" Joey was saying "There haven't been any fierce; power-testin challengin duels recently, and I've been dyin to show off how much I've improved since Battle City!"

"You mean there have been no random; evil dictators trying to destroy everything they see and most importantly_ gain control of the pharaoh._"

Joey laughed at that. "…Yea, it's been such a long time since Battle City…"

"But not such a long time since that whole 'doma' drama, that was such a dangerous escapade, thinking about it makes me shudder."

"Perhaps dat's because ya have _no_ warm top wid ya…"

Tea deadpanned, Joey wasn't her _mother _"Maybe…"

It had occurred to Tea that she couldn't really picture another boy standing beside her other than Joey but she blamed that on the fact that they were having such a rapid conversation. Even if she didn't get to do all the other fun things with Joey…like a kiss…

"Oooh!" Tea gasped as she slipped on a bit of seaweed, to which the blonde boy quickly caught her, wrapping his arms around her and steadying her against him.

A rise of heat caught in her face as she felt her breasts pinned against his chest.

A small smile played on her friend's lips at her embarrassment, his eyes lidded.

A rush of wind sent chills through her hair and cooled her cheeks, leaving the thumps of her heartbeat in her ears. Shyly, her hands moved on their own and rested on each of his shoulder's. Joey's eyelashes seemed far too close…

"Hey look, there's Mai!" Tea blurted (without thinking )out looking over his shoulder. He tilted his head to the side and gazed.

"It is…"

She waved at them simperingly. Joey looked back at Tea, her eyes were hard and set blue all the way.

"Joey" she said firmly "Mai doesn't think we're serious. Kiss me."

"What?" he said quietly, though it looked like he had been considering it a moment ago "W-What?" his grip on her released.

"We need to kiss, to show Mai we're really a couple!"

"But..But we…alright" Joey understood and nodded firmly.

But as he leaned in closer it was Tea reconsidering their deal.

"Um er, Joey" she murmured ,eyes widening as she saw his pink lips coming closer "Maybe this isn't such a…"

"Tea" Joey whispered, silencing her, claiming her waist again "trust us."

And their bodies met.

---

"Hey…HEY!" Tristan yelled, dropping his hot dog "isn't that Joey and Tea?"

Mai looked over her shoulder at the two in the distance. "Yup it is."

"But…_but _they're they're kissing!" Tristan stammered, unable to watch anymore.

"Yea they're a couple" Mai said, though not sounding totally happy about it either.

But a dawning smile drew on her face. "Didn't you know that?"

Tristan shook his head madly. "No they didn't tell us! They didn't tell anyone! What are they thinking!"

"Hey guys!" a friendly voice behind him made his blood run cold "Me and Duke are back with the sodas!"

---

To Be Continued

**A/N: Well, I'm pretty happy with this chapter, it came out in the way I wanted it to as in writing it! o! I hope you guys will review and tell me what you think; it also helps updates fly in faster! Luv ya guys, Peace!**


	8. Aftershock: Do I regret it?

**A/N: Hey ya'll, back again! Sorry for the slow update, I've been pretty busy with schoolwork and socializing with friends! I've actually had this chapter ready for a few days, but for some reason wasn't letting me upload it, but it's sorted now! Sorry again for the lateness! I'll try to keep them coming in quickly, that is if I get reviews .**

Previous Chapter:

"_Joey" she said firmly "Mai doesn't think we're serious. Kiss me."_

"_What?" he said quietly, though it looked like he had been considering it a moment ago "W-What?" his grip on her released._

"_We need to kiss, to show Mai we're really a couple!"_

"_Hey…HEY!" Tristan yelled, dropping his hot dog "isn't that Joey and Tea?"_

"_Hey guys!" a friendly voice behind him made his blood run cold "Me and Duke are back with the sodas!"_

…

…

Chapter 8-Aftershock:Do I regret it?

"Yugi!" Tristan squeaked, the blood draining from his face. Mai simply looked on.

"Hey Tristan, what's up?" Duke asked, raising his eyebrow "Why are you stretching out your arms like that?"

Tristan looked both ways. "Er, like this? Oh, I just felt like stretching! But hey I have a GREAT idea-" he hurried forward, slung his arms around Duke and Yugi "-why don't we all go hang out at my place and watch movies?"

"But we just got here!" Yugi protested, holding up his crème soda.

"Ahhhh, Mai doesn't mind!" Tristan coughed, laughing loudly "well, thanks for a great time Mai! Bye bye, love ya, see ya soon!" and he dragged them off, not even spinning them around.

"Well," Mai said turning to her right "aren't you going too?"

Bakura's smile peeked from under the shade of his white spiked hair.

"No." he replied looking on "Not _just_ yet."

---

Softness…soft…too soft! The blood pumped in Téa's temples,

Joey's lips were…amazing…

She was warm all over and shivering in delight at the same time. A gust of cold wind drove her deeper into the blonde boy's chest, too which he hastily wound his arms around her. Feeling…too much…it clogged her senses and stopped her thought.

Who…would have thought her first kiss would be here…on a sandy beach…terribly romantic…with her dear friend Joey Wheeler…?

Hold that thought…

Tea's eyes snapped open, and she squeaked at the back of her throat, Joey's pressure lessened.

"Joey I-" Téa broke off as Joey pulled the last of his lips off her "-I-I think that did it!"

she blushed at what they had just done. She looked over the blonde boy's shoulder.

Her heart stopped.

"IS THAT BAKURA!" She screeched. Joey, expression hidden by his bangs, looked over his shoulder. Inwardly he gasped.

He looked back when he felt the warmth of Téa's hands leave his shoulders.

"I…I've got to go! I should have been home already" she exclaimed, pulling back and turning around. Shock registered.

"Téa wait!" he grabbed hold of her left wrist gently "I don' understand…"

It hurt him slightly that she was leaving suddenly…but trying to lie to him?

She struggled in his grasp. "I'm sorry Joey, I'll talk to you later, please let go!"

"Téa!" she didn't miss the worry in his voice "Did I do sumthin wrong?"

She bit her lip. "N-no, Joey, let go."

No release. Pressure was getting to her.

"I SAID LET GO!" She spun around and with her other hand managed to land a clean slap back across his right cheek. He let go out of shock, hurt and confusion swiveling through his brown eyes. Téa struggled.

"I… I… …gomen…" she murmured, turning and hurrying the other way.

_Oh no…oh no…oh no…**OH NO**! _

A cool breeze soothed the stinging sensation that Joey felt against his face.

---

"Ok, ok, now spill" Duke looked back at the sleeping boy on the sofa with a blanket tossed over him.

Tristan bit his lip, looking to his side. "I dunno…if it was a dream or not…"

"Well, that must have been one hell of a nightmare, Tris cause you certainly don't pull the face you did every day."

Tristan frowned. "Promise not to tell Yugi?"

Raising an eyebrow, the black haired boy nodded.

"Well, I was looking over the beach and I kinda spotted Joey and Téa on the beach and…" Tristan gulped "…they were kissing…"

"WHAT?" Duke yelped, Yugi shifted in his sleep, Tristan elbowed him.

"You sure?" Duke whispered, rubbing his arm "Perhaps it was other people who…who _looked_ like them!"

"It was them, I'm _telling_ you!"

"But, but…" Duke faultered "Tristan-_Tris_, my man…come on…I mean _Joey and Téa_? That…that makes _no_ sense at all!"

Tristan shook his head. "I know…I know, but…I'm telling you it was them."

Duke glanced over at the sleeping tri-coloured haired boy who looked so peaceful. "Do we tell Yugi?"

Tristan glared. "No of course not, it doesn't take a genius to know that he likes Téa!"

Duke sighed. "Man, that's what happens when you have these boy-girl friendships…they always get messed up…"

Duke looked over at the table clock, 11:16. He looked back at Tristan.

A smile formed on his face. "Hey, you want to…?"

Tristan had already leaned forward.

---

"Hello Joey."

The voice made him and jump and spin around. Mai smiled at him.

He swallowed, taking his hand off his cheek, his expression evening.

"Hey 'dere Mai."

"What were you doing out here so late?" Mai asked walking on to stand next to him, picking up an intricate-shaped shell.

Joey shrugged, a slight smirk on his lips. "I cud ask ya da same question, but I'll answer. I came here wid Téa."

"So I saw." Mai said, folding her arms, a dark glint appearing in her eyes. "So, what? You're dating her?"

Joey swallowed hard again and nodded very firmly, the moon shining directly on him.

Mai smiled slightly. "Sorry, no offense Wheeler, but you and her together seems kinda unbelievable."

"Huh…And why is dat?" Joey pressed, suddenly feeling angry, the wind blew at his glowing blonde hair. "Do ya think I'm too _stupid_ to have my own girlfriend? Not romantic enough? Not good-lookin' enough?"

"No, no" Mai laughed smoothly, waving a hand "it's not you at _all_, on the contrary it's all about Téa."

"What about her?" Joey clenched one fist.

"Well, come on Wheeler darling, let's be honest here, she's not really the _prettiest_ girl around, and she's nothing really more than a _cheerleader_. It's kinda unbelievable that a guy like _you _would go for her kind."

"Dat is not true!" Joey growled. Mai smiled, knowing she was pressing his buttons.

"So you _wouldn't_ go for her kind?"

"Wha-" Joey faultered, fist dropping "No! I mean what ya said about here ain't true! Ya don know Téa like we do. She is a wonderful person. And I could never ask fer a _better_ girlfriend!"

Mai's smile faultered before quickly coming back. "I do believe you missed out, the 'pretty' part."

Joey coughed, a sudden blush appearing on his cheeks. "Uh…well, I…I…I" he broke off, mumbling something.

The blonde model raised an eyebrow.

"Joey" she began very slowly and steadily "Do you remember when I was dueling Marik and about to be killed? You said you loved me?

Her speech paused and became smoother

"Are you in love with me Joey?"

---

Téa pulled the white blanket tighter over her cold shoulders. Her head was bowed, she sniffed and a few lone tears dropped out of her crystal blue eyes.

"What was I thinking…?" she swallowed and shuddered. Her first kiss was lost to Joey Wheeler- her best friend! She wasn't even _meant_ to kiss him in the first place…It…it just **happened**!

"I feel terrible for slapping him too…" Téa murmured, recalling the flashing expression in his puppy dog brown eyes.

She hugged her toned legs.

_Great way to go Téa…all your friend asked was for you to do a little favour…and you go and kiss him and irreversibly screw up your friendship!_

A sob racked her throat just as the door was pushed open. The brunette girl looked up.

Her mother was at the door. "Téa?"

She quickly wiped her face. "Mom!" she said annoyed "What have I said about knocking!"

"Sorry, sweetie." Her mom said, a wisp of brown hair falling out of her hair do

"Are you alright? Want to talk about something?"

Téa sniffled. "Nothing's wrong…"

Her mom came and sat down next to her. "Something must be wrong for you to be crying." She grasped Téa's hand "And it might make you feel better if you tell someone, I'll ask no questions!" she smiled "Promise."

Téa swallowed. Really…this woman was…so persistent it was obvious where she got her stubborn streak.

"Well, you see" she began "one of my guy friends, _not_ saying who, asked me to help him get this one girl to like him." She wiped her nose "And…while we were at this…place trying to get her to notice Jo-er this guy… we kissed!"

She looked up at her mom, who was staring passively at her.

"And" her mom began "what's there to be sad about?"

"Well-" Téa spluttered, waving her hands "I-we kissed mom! My friend and I! Kissing friend equals friendship OVER! What am I supposed to do now!"

Mrs. Gardener wore a naughty smile. "Did you kiss him…or did he kiss you first?"

Téa choked, getting more riled up by the minute. "MOM!"

"Well, who says that you can't keep your friendship after kissing someone?"

Téa was ready to bang her head against the wall "Mom! Don't you get it? Kissing isn't something that _normal _friends do, we-"

Her smile widened. "So that must mean you're _not ordinary_ friends…"

Téa stopped, and fell silent. A wild blush formed on her thin face. "It's not like that" she said after a long pause "and besides you just said that to catch me out!"

Mrs.Gardner shrugged. "If that's what you think. But remember this, some of the best relationships are based on a good, stable friendship…" she leaned over and gave her pensive daughter a hug before getting up to the door.

"Don't disregard what I said Téa, think about it. Sleep now, and for goodness sakes don't be so hard on yourself!"

She clicked the door shut. She sat back and lay on her pillows. Wow, you didn't get a mom like that everyday…

" _Ya really do a lot fer ya friends ya know Tea? You shud think of yourself more!"_

Joey's voice echoed in her ears. Perhaps he was right…she really should be more concerned with_ herself_…and after all she had only suggested it…but Joey had been the one to make the move…

But…what her mother had said _couldn't_ be true...As far as Téa knew she held no feelings towards the blonde boy, and he was in love with Mai…

Her mind wandered. Yes, this whole date thing hadn't been much of a problem to her, but…kissing Wheeler was just an honest mistake…

But still…Joey's lips were…so soft and warm…slightly moist, he was a great kisser and what a looker when they pulled away…

PRRING!

Téa's eyes snapped open.

PRRING!

She sat up in shock.

PRRING!

She looked over at her pedestal table. Her cellphone.

She growled lying back down, and reached over for her cellphone. Stupid thing…ruining her thoughts. She flipped it open.

"Hello…?"

"Good evening Téa." She gasped and sat up.

"B-B-Bakura!"

"I trust you enjoyed your evening tonight, I'm just reminding you of our deal to work on our project tomorrow morning at my house."

"…"

"Yes I'm sure you're tired, good night. _See you tomorrow_."

---

To Be Continued


	9. Another Time and Place

**A/N: Hey guys, back once again with an update! Sorry for the delay, life has as usual taken priority over fanfiction writing! But hey, life can only keep me away for so long…**

**Bla bla, anyway please read and review! Tell me if you likey-likey so far, if you don't then tell me how I can improve! **

**See ya guys later then!**

Chapter 9-Another Time and Place 

"What are you doing out so late, chibi-chan?"

"I'm taking my puppy for a walk!" the little boy had doe brown eyes and a mop of jet black hair, his voice was adorably squeaky and his puppy yapped at his heels.

Dimitri smiled widely. "Well, it's very dark and dangerous, so you'd better hurry home soon!"

The little boy grinned widely. "Thank you, onii-chan!" and with that he scampered off with his puppy galloping after.

Dimitri's smile dwindled, he folded his arms. "Come on out, it's useless to hide."

He turned around and caught sight of a man walking out of the shadows, it was hard to tell who he was until he stepped into the light. His hair was wild and white, his eyes a deep and almost red brown, his posture was agile, almost cat-like.

"Who are you?" Dimitri asked, his face expressionless.

"You are acquainted with Joey Wheeler are you not?" the man answered, ignoring the previous question.

"And if I am?" the black-haired man replied, raising an eyebrow.

"It seems you and I share a common interest." He smiled.

"Which is?" Dimitri was getting more annoyed with this guy by the moment.

"Securing Joey Wheeler's demise."

---

"I think that should be about enough Téa." Ryou said, looking over their completed project.

"Um, yes sure Ryou." Téa said, keeping her gaze down.

Throughout the whole morning the brunette girl had kept her conversation to the bare minimal, and it was starting to really worry the English boy.

"Téa" he began gently "Are you alright? Did…my yami say anything to you?"

Téa looked up, blushing instantly. "Umm, no it's nothing Ryou."

The fact that she was uncomfortable talking with him, broke his heart even further.

"Téa!" he said leaning forward and pressing her into a hug.

A blush spread across her cheeks as she felt herself secured in his arms. "Um, Ryou…"

"Téa," the whisper tickled the outside of her ear. "…you're playing a dangerous game…"

She gasped and looked at him. The red-rimmed eyes gazed back at her, a thin smile had formed on Ryou's lips.

Téa found herself in Yami Bakura's arms.

"Let me go Bakura." Téa's voice was unsteady, finding herself in the arms of a murderer she didn't want to anger him.

Bakura ignored but leaned forward, his eyes sliding closed. "You fear me. Why?" he whispered. His lips found their way to her ear. "I wouldn't hurt you."

His mouth trailed down her ear and over her slight jaw.

His breath tickled her neck." I'd_ never_ hurt you…"

Téa, who had been biting her lip until this point, couldn't hold it in any longer, and screamed. In an instant the thief king let her go and had disappeared instantly, leaving the brown-haired girl sitting alone in Ryou's house, trembling and shaking in her chair.

---

The shrill ringing of the telephone caused Joey to shake awake, half-lying off of his bed. Scrambling off of the blankets, he successfully hit the floor chin first. Cursing, he pushed himself up and headed over to his phone lying on his desk.

"Damnit, who cud be callin' at dis time?" Joey yawned walking up to his desk. "Téa!" he realized. He immediately picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Joey!" It was Yugi.

"Oh, hey, Yug. Er no offence or anytin, but why are ya callin so early?"

"…Joey, it's 1:30 in the afternoon."

Joey checked his watch. "Oh right."

"Man, it's too bad you missed last night, it was really fun."

Last night? Last night…oh yes last night…_last night_…

"Er, yea…"

There was a pause on the other line.

"Joey…I know you've been skipping out on us lately, because of Mai…"

"…"

"I know it's been tough on you man…"

"…"

"_Are you in love with me?_"

"Joey?"

He blinked. "Er, yea Yug."

"Listen man, why don't you come on over to my house for a little bit, we can…talk you know."

Joey blinked. "Err, I don know Yug…"

"Grandpa's ordering take-outs for lunch…"

Joey grinned. "Tanks Yug, but I tink I'll pass, I have…homework ta do!"

Trust Yugi to know exactly what could lure him out of the house…

"Oh well, you know I'm here for you buddy…"

Joey's smile faultered.

"Tanks, bye."

He hung up.

"_Are you in love with me?"_

He jerked out of his reverie at the ringing of the doorbell. "Comin!" he called out, he hurried down the stairs and pulled open the door.

Only to be rugby-tackled by an out-of-breath Téa Gardner. "Oof!" he wheezed as they hit the ground.

He realized Téa was sobbing. "Hey, hey Téa" he chided her gently, the girl had her arms wrapped round his waist and had buried herself in his Front.

"I…I…Yami Bakura!" Téa's voice was muffled in his chest, there was a pause "Joey…you smell good…"

Both parties blushed at this, and Téa realized she was lying on Joey's bare-naked chest.

She pushed up at the speed of light, coughing and clearing her throat.

"What about Bakura, Téa?" Joey pressed, grabbing her shoulders "What did he do? Did he _hurt_ you?" his grip tightened.

Téa shook her head. "He just…kind of…_licked_ me."

Joey raised an eyebrow at the thought. "He…licked you… …?

Téa nodded. "And he said something about playing a game, I don't know I wasn't really listening…"

Joey got up, clenching his fists. "Don worry Taye, I'll teach him a thing or two!"

"No, no!" Téa quickly hoisted herself up, holding his arm. "This is why I came to _you _and not Yugi! If I had gone to him the pharaoh would have just taken over and-"

"Ok, ok, fine." Joey conceded, holding up his hands and rolling his eyes.

There was an awkward pause as both realized they hadn't spoken since the previous night.

"Umm, so, what are you doing today?" Téa asked, shuffling her feet.

"Er, I don't know, I guess I'm just gonna hang around and…do homework." Joey scratched the back of his head.

"Joey I-I-I-I'm-sorry-for-slapping-you!" Téa burst out in one breath.

Joey, who had been looking the other way, gaped at her a blush forming again. He cleared his throat.

"That's…quite okay, Téa…"

_What happened last night…_

"I…" Téa began, but Joey cut her off.

"Don't…Téa…don worry about it. I…I kinda need sum time…"

"Oh," Téa said, mouth dropping a bit "Ok, well…see you I guess."

And she was out of the door in a fraction of a millisecond.

Joey sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and remembered he was shirtless. And suddenly remembered why Téa had come to him in the first place.

"Téa!" he hollered swinging the door open "Téa come back!" He ran down his steps into the street. Téa's retreating form turned around slowly, a look of surprise on her face.

"Get back in here!" Joey grabbed her arm and began pulling her back inside the house.

They blushed at the catcalls and shouts of anger for them to get a room and Joey shut the door behind him.

"Joey what is it?" Téa asked as he turned around. Joey pouted angrily, and Téa couldn't stop her wandering eyes from roving up and down his naked torso and his thin lips.

"Bakura freaked ya out earlier huh?" Joey said placing a finger on his lips (Téa blushed)

"Well, no one really knows what dat nutcase can get up to, he may even be waitin outside my house ta get ya!"

"Jee, thanks Joey." Téa grumbled, feeling as though a good 20 years had been knocked off her life.

"So dat means…just hang out here fer a while, k?" Joey said, turning away and looking through the window. Téa gulped.

---

"I don't have a lot of time here so be quick!" Dimitri muttered, pulling his jacket higher over his shoulders, his green eyes blazing.

"I will not be long I promise you, then once we are done we can go back to ignoring each other's existences…" Bakura growled back, leaning against the wall of the alley

"So how do you want it done eh?" Dimitri asked, pulling out a long knife from his jacket

"One slice across the neck and blood will drizzle out like a fountain…"

"I do not want the girl harmed!" Bakura said angrily. Dimitri scoffed. "Why? What use is she?"

"Quiet, idiot. Mind your own business, you have your reasons for wanting Wheeler dead, and I have mine…"

Dimitri shrugged. "Whatever, so when do you want this done?"

Bakura smiled thinly. "As soon as possible please…"

---

Téa sat with her hands in her lap. This was truly her first time over at Joey's house all alone. The silence was stifling. In one corner she sat on a comfy if not a little messy sofa, while on the far opposite corner he slouched like a typical guy and obviously pretended to interest himself in a newspaper article he was reading.

Téa bubble sighed. Was he angry with her for slapping him still? Was he just as troubled as she was? Would he answer if she asked him? Did he feel exactly as she did at this very moment?

They had only glanced at each other once.

Téa couldn't take it anymore. She opened her mouth, took a breath, closed it again and opened it again.

"Joey."

He looked up immediately. Despite the fact that he had put on a white shirt she found she still couldn't hold eye-contact, and dropped her blue gaze.

"Joey" she took a breath "We're friends right?"

He nodded and she looked up. "Well, you told me your feelings openly once so I will mine…"

She cleared her throat. And blushed. "Well, we all know a great relationship is based on a great friendship, and well…" she trailed off.

_What am I saying…?_

Joey blinked, almost innocently, waiting silently for her to continue.

_Come on…this is for your mother…_

"Well…do you think that, obviously in another time and space perhaps there would be a chance we-"

The shrill ringing of Téa's cellphone caused her to jolt and jump in her seat. Fishing it out of her bag, she swallowed.

"Who's callin'?" Joey asked anxiously.

Téa swallowed again. "It's Yugi…"

She bit her lip. What could he want now?

Placing the receiver near her ear she clicked accept. "Yugi!" she said cheerfully, her expression taught.

"Téa?"

"Yea, what's up Yug?"

"Téa, where are you? I've been waiting here for an hour!"

Téa gasped. Their date to see a movie! She had _totally_ forgotten!

"Yugi, I'm so-"

"-It's alright Téa, I understand if you had something else to do."

"No, no! I'll be right there I just-"

"Don't bother. It's fine. I'll-I'll see you around."

Téa dropped her phone as a solid beep beep could be heard from the receiver.

She put her head in her hands. "I totally blew our date off." She murmured "I didn't _mean _to…I just…everything that's happened…"

She felt a warm hand take hold of hers. She looked up, Joey was holding her hand as if it were the most precious thing in the world to him.

"Téa, you don't have to help me anymore" he murmured firmly looking at her "…It's getting to you…and me…let's just-"

"No!" Téa berated, her feeling of worthlessness returning "I promised I'd help you, and that is what I'm going to do Joey Wheeler!"

Joey was about to open his mouth, but seeing her look, grunted and closed it again.

"Thanks Téa" he murmured quietly "now, what were you saying earlier?"

Téa blinked in remembrance and, realizing Joey was still holding her hand, blushed and pulled away. "Um, it was nothing…"

Joey shrugged and nodded. Téa sighed and got up. "Well, I'd better get going, man I'll have to talk to Yugi sooner or later…"

Joey saw her to the door and, after three declines of his offer to walk her home, shut the door behind him, leaning on it.

"…Man, I really need a cigarette right now…"

---

"_Are you in love with me Joey…?"_

_His response was instant. "What?"_

_Mai sighed patiently, walking forward, closer to him. Joey swallowed and began backing away but she grabbed his shoulders, her manicured nails curving perfectly into his shirt._

"_I asked you if you're in love with me. Come on Joey what are you afraid of…?" Mai's stare intensified and a cold breeze blew across their cheeks "You're a grown-up right? You should know your feelings by now…"_

_Joey licked his lips unknowingly, lips which had just been kissed moments earlier._

"_Yes." He whispered hoarsely._

"_Then kiss me." Mai whispered, edging closer, their noses almost touching "Kiss me Joey, and do it like a grown up, I promise you that if you can do that, I'll leave Keith in an instant and you can leave Tea…"_

_Joey breathed out and gazed downwards, Mai's pink lips were slightly opened and looked enticing, he found himself winding his arms around her waist. Then he descended._

_He smirked inwardly when he heard an in-between moan and did he kiss her with passion…_

_Soon they were both wrestling for control in each other's arms, and Mai broke away from him._

_She licked her lips. Joey, too flushed to even look at her, gazed downwards his hair over his face. _

"_Joey," Joey looked up, Mai was shaking her head "Joey, it's not right."_

"_What…?" Joey whispered._

"_Joey, you're still a child, I can tell." Mai said softly "You kiss as would a child, a teenager! We couldn't support each other! And how would you please me?"_

_Joey flushed again and looked down. Mai lifted his chin with her fingers. _

"_Joey…just forget about me…"_

---

To be continued

A/N: Yes! This chapter was slightly longer than usual! I'm getting there! I was just thinking, maybe the reason Tea cheers all the time is to hide her own insecurities, I mean several times in the show she is shown worrying about her friends, but hides them instead of making herself heard…

Oh well, hope you liked this chapter! I have Afrikaans homework I gotta do, so review asseblief! Ciao!


	10. To singe your skin

Gangsters and Dancers-Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the encouraging reviews so far guys! In the beginning I wasn't sure this story would fare too well, but that doubt has definitely bounced back to slap me in the face-and it's all thanks to you guys! **

**If you have just discovered this story I only hope you'll enjoy it and if you have stuck with from the start I never could have done it without your support!**

**Well, no that my emotions are out of the way /wipes drippy eyes/ on with the next chapter!**

Title: To singe your skin

Téa Gardner awkwardly walked through the school gates and the deserted grounds, the wind teasing the strands of her chocolate brown hair, her skirt swaying with every step.

"What am I going to say to Yugi?" she said quietly to herself "My best friend, I've become so afraid of approaching him…"

She looked at her hands, they were pale and shaky. "What is wrong with me…?"

She felt tears begin to singe in her eyes and when she wiped them they burned on her skin.

"Compose yourself." She murmured, stopping and leaning against the railing of the school entrance steps. Her lip started quivering again. "Compose yourself Téa…"

She sniffed and clutched her trembling wrist. "You _have_ to compose yourself."

And forcing on a smile, the late-coming student pushed open the doors of Domino High and hurried off to her first class.

Once the outside silence ensued, the only real sound that could be heard was a low breathing, right close to the stairs, on the corner. The breathing became a low pant. And the pant finally became a moan and silence.

Ryou Bakura gripped the wall for support and, panting, looked down at his soiled hand.

Tears formed in his eyes, he fisted it.

"I am _so_ fucked up…"

And from deep within his soul room, Yami Bakura looked up at the sound of his hikari's crying, with a look _almost_ akin to sadness…

---

Joey blew out a breath as he banged the door of his classroom open. One period of the day _over_…

The next period he had was woodwork, he thought as he filed out with other students.

That period he shared with Duke and Tristan…perhaps they would be able to fill him in on the whole Téa-Yugi incident that had happened the previous day.

He hadn't been able to talk to his friends before school and the only period they all shared together was English and that was towards the end of the day, so he hoped to get a fill-in on what had happened before they all met up for lunch.

"Hey guys!" he boomed as he walked in through the doors of the woodwork room, Tristan and Duke talking in the corner. They turned around and looked at him, not waving back.

Joey lowered his hand, confusedly, walking over to them.

"What's up wid da two of you?" he asked as he arrived at their table, tossing his bag down.

Duke flicked his hair nervously, and played with strands while Tristan bit his lip.

"Joey." Tristan put a hand on his blonde friend's shoulder "You know we've been buddies for the longest time, right?"

"Yea of course, Tris." Joey replied slowly.

Tristan looked away then back at him. "Joey" he said slowly "Is there anything you wanna tell me? Anything? Anything at all."

Joey swallowed. Perhaps he should tell him…about the secret dating…about kissing Téa…about his feelings for Mai…about Mai's lack of feelings towards him…

"Tris…I…" he began.

"We-we saw you!" Tristan blurted out "Why didn't you tell us!"

"Eh?" Joey grunted in confusion "What didn' I tell ya's?"'

"You were kissing Téa Friday night!" Duke spluttered out, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde boy.

"Hush!" Tristan smacked him over the head and turned to a flabbergasted Joey.

He was silent for a long time. "Y…You saw…?"

"T-That's right!" Tristan puffed out his chest defiantly, but looked rather shaken himself.

"Joey, how could you?"

"I…I…" Joey held up his hands, blushing "It's not what you think!"

"Shame on you! You know Yugi likes Téa!" Duke hissed.

"Listen man!" Joey roared, which shut them up, along with the rest of the chatting class.

Looking around, Joey faultered and grinned. "Ahem…carry on everyone!"

Once everyone had returned to previous conversation, Joey looked back glaring.

"Listen up and listen good" he hissed at them "I have been pretend 'dating' Téa for da past week or so, but just to make Mai notice me more-Dat's it, honest!"

"Make her notice you more?" Tristan's jaw had dropped. Duke's eyes were bulging.

"Dude," Tristan started shaking his head "I mean I know girls who play hard to get are fun, but now…now you're just _pining_ for her!"

Joey flushed again. "Pinin'?"

"Yea, man" Duke was saying "I mean, girls like it when you chase after them but NOT when you start _obsessing_ over them!"

Joey ground his teeth "Me? Obsessin'?" he folded his arms "Well tanks, ya guys are GREAT friends, ya know."

"Look man, I am your friend, and as your friend I am giving you advice-because I freakin' love you man!" Tristan said defensively.

Joey's and Duke's jaws dropped.

"Er, as a brother I mean!" Tristan added "And you haven't been such a great friend yourself you know!"

"How?" Joey shot back.

"To Yugi! You could have at least told him what was going on so the poor guy wouldn't have gotten so confused!"

Joey closed his mouth sadly and looked down. It was true…poor Yugi had been left to wonder why his best friend had just started ditching him…

"I know I haven' ben totally honest with ya guys, but I just…felt like I needed ta do dis on my own…and Téa was day only girl I felt I cud trust…dat kiss…" Joey paused "meant nothin."

"It didn't look like it meant nothing" Duke said raising an eyebrow "Joey are you sure you have your bearings right? Are you sure it's Mai you're in love with?"

"Huh?" Joey took a step back "What da hell are ya on about?"

"_-in another time and space there would be a chance we-"_

Tristan opened his mouth, but the burly woodwork teacher burst in through the door.

"I don't wanna hear it!" he boomed, when Joey put up his hand "Any talk from you Wheeler and it's fifty laps around the field!"

---

"Hey where's Téa?" Joey asked as he, Yugi, Tristan and Duke sat down at their usual cafeteria table.

Yugi looked around. "I don't know." He said simply "The last time I saw her was in Science…"

Joey eyed Yugi from the corner of his eyes. "Yug…" he began slowly "What happened between you and Tay?"

Yugi looked at him. "Nothing. She just apologized for missing our movie and said she was so busy doing a project with Ryou. That's it. I don't know where she is now."

Joey breathed a mental sigh of relief. That was a close one. He had made Tristan and Duke promise that they wouldn't tell the tri-coloured haired boy.

Joey _knew_ he could have told him. Shit, it wasn't as though he took pleasure in fooling his best friend, but he knew if he told Yugi he was pretend dating the girl he liked, he would have to admit he kissed her too…he just knew that would break Yugi's heart….and somehow that would be ten times worse than keeping it from him…

"Joey? Hellllo?" Yugi waved a hand in front of the blonde boy's face.

"Er, what?" Joey blinked and looked up. Yugi smiled "You were spacing out quite a bit."

"Sorry, man!"

"It's alright; I just wanted to tell you Grandpa just received a whole crate of rare cards this morning!"

"No kidding! It doesn't perhaps include that rare card called-"

As Yugi and Joey chatted on about the latest Duel Monster cards out on the market a strange settled silence fell on Duke and Tristan. They caught eyes and grinned.

It sure did feel good to have the guys all together again.

But then again, where was Ryou?

---

The sunshine flittering through the leaves was almost comforting in the absence of anyone. Ryou's chocolate brown eyes slowly fluttered open and closed, his hands resting behind his head. The tree really was a comfortable spot for a nap, secluded, no damn teachers poking their heads around the corner and asking what you are doing.

_**My Host…**_

_What is it Yami?_

_**What is this feeling I am experiencing…?**_

_It's depression Yami…_

_**Why am I feeling it?**_

_We share emotions; you feel what I feel…_

_**What can rid us of it?**_

_Maybe if you let me hang out with my friends, we'd be a bit happier._

_**Sit with the pharaoh? Stupid, crazy idea! And besides, once we have Téa everything will be alright.**_

_What is this plan of yours you keep talking about, yami? I won't let you hurt Téa; I won't let you force her into anything!_

_**Fool! I would never hurt the girl! Have you forgotten that I, too, am in love with her? **_

_**As for my plan, that is none of your business!**_

_It is if it involves Téa being forced into any situation she doesn't want to be in!_

_**Shut up fool! We're not alone!**_

"Ryou?"

The English boy opened his eyes. A brunette-haired angel leaned over him, a look of worry in her blue eyes.

"Téa?" the name rolled off his tongue. He sat up.

"Ryou…" he caught the uncertainty in her voice "is that you or your yami?"

"It's alright, it's me."

"May I sit with you?" Téa asked, smiling slightly. Ryou nodded, a lump in his throat.

"Ryou…I know this is weird, but can I tell you something?" Téa asked, swallowing and looking to her side at him.

"O-Of course." He replied, his lips forming a soft smile.

"Well, you see, when Joey asked Mai out she rejected him and now I'm his pretend girlfriend to try prove to Mai that Joey is worth her."

She paused but Ryou made no comment.

"And…things have become complicated now. It feels like you're the only person I can tell right now. I missed a date to see a movie with Yugi and he's forgiven me, but I can still tell he's suspicious! And…" she trailed off, going slightly red "I kissed Joey to make our relationship seem more realistic! I don't know if I should go on like this, but I know if I don't I'll let Joey down…"

"Well, I say don't give up! Mai is sure to notice him sooner or later."

Téa's hand unconsciously twitched. "Yeah," she agreed her eyes downcast "she sure is."

"Téa, I don't want you to worry at all." Ryou placed a hand over hers "No matter what, you'll always have your friends at your back!"

_You'll always have me… _

Téa smiled at the bout of encouragement. "Thanks Ryou, it's so great to have a friend like you. You're so…understanding!"

Ryou's smile faded. "Téa, I want you keep away from me for a while, alright?" he looked at her with serious eyes. "I mean it."

"Ryou…why?" Téa asked as he got up.

"I think…I think my yami is planning something. Something which has to do with you."

"Ryou-" she called out but he was already walking away.

_**Fool! You will pay dearly for that!**_

A small smile formed under Ryou's white bangs.

_Whatever it takes to stop you yami._

---

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Well, another chapter in the bag! I was feeling a little emotional when I wrote this so I'm guessing you've picked up this is more an emotion than action chapter! Joey is slowly but surely starting to catch on to Téa's words and the gang is slowly getting more and more suspicious.

Most of all, I really wanted to outline Ryou's and Yami Bakura's longing for Téa and their opposite ways of dealing with the powerful emotion of love…

Until next chapter! See ya guys!


	11. Last moment of sanity

Gangsters and Dancers-Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the LONG delay, but man, Gr10 really whacks you hard in the stomach, I've been chucked homework from every direction!**

**Hope you enjoy this update!**

Recap of what has happened:

_**-**__**"What am I going to say to Yugi?" she said quietly to herself "My best friend, I've become so afraid of approaching him…"**_

_**She looked at her hands, they were pale and shaky. "What is wrong with me…?"-**_

_**-''Tristan looked away then back at him. "Joey" he said slowly "Is there anything you wanna tell me? Anything? Anything at all."'**_

_**-"You were kissing Téa Friday night!" Duke spluttered out, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde boy.'-**_

_**-"Téa, I want you keep away from me for a while, alright?" he looked at her with serious eyes. "I mean it."-**_

_**-"I think…I think my yami is planning something. Something which has to do with you."-**_

---

Title: Last moment of sanity

Joey Wheeler sat in his dirty, dusty house in his favourite comfy ripped sofa, with his chin resting in his curled fist. A frown played on his good-looking features. He spared a glance to his right where only the previous day Téa had sat down on.

Téa. It sounded strange on his lips, different, he had only noticed now. It had a ring to it, albeit a nice one.

"Phe, stupid Duke…" he muttered, throwing away the cigarette he had just raised to his lips. No more of that, he decided. Smoking just made him all the more like his father, who was one man Joey did not ever want to remotely resemble.

Well, gotta be productive, he decided and got up to cook himself dinner. Scratch that, he could just go over to Yugi's for dinner, yea, that was a plan. Joey grinned and hurried over to get his jacket, eyes zooming past a pair of bright blue ornaments on the table. He blinked, and looked back.

The ornaments were plain white.

Joey blinked again, then scowled and walked out the front door, forgetting his jacket.

---

Téa rested delicately on her knees on her bed, gazing out the window, her fist supporting her cheek. Her blue eyes glittered angrily. Joey. She was thinking about him. _Again._

"Friends, _FRIENDS!" _she reminded herself aloud, then sagged. "I think I'm going crazy." She stated.

"That happened years ago, dear."

"HUH?" Téa spluttered and turned around, her mother was there, smiling impishly.

"MOM! What have I said about knocking?" Téa said her heart racing.

"Sorry dear. Dreaming about your mystery boy eh?"

"Mum, I-" Téa bristled, then gaped "How, how did you?"

"I was also 16 once upon a time, Téa." Her mother smiled again "And you're worrying too much again-"

"Mom, you don't know-" she began.

"And whatever it is I don't know you're still worrying too much!" Mrs. Gardener interrupted again.

Téa fell silent at that. "You know…" she said after a while "to be honest, sometimes you're so relaxed…it's like I'm the parent here!"

"Well, that's my job, Téa" Mrs. Gardner grinned "My job to calm my crazy daughter's crazy head!"

Téa glared playfully at the middle-aged woman. "Hey! Um, thanks mom, you always make me feel better."

"Sure sweetie, how about you go over and visit Yugi? You haven't seen him in a long time."

"Hey good idea!" Téa brightened and got up off her bed. She swung around suddenly.

"How do you know I haven't seen him in a long time?"

Mrs. Gardener only smiled.

---

Whistling quietly to himself, Joey strolled along, turning the corner into Yugi's neighbourhood. "Hope Yug'll be home." He mused aloud to himself, already half-hoping he wouldn't be home. With summer in full bloom, the trees down Yugi's road were sporting a brilliant splash of green leaves…

"Joey?" He coughed and blinked, tripping over his untied shoelace. A hand reached out and steadied him on his shoulder. He looked up.

"Hey Téa."

He smiled warmly, his brown eyes glittering. A warm flush heated her cheeks.

"Hey." She looked down, fiddling with her house keys. Joey scratched his neck and thought to change the subject. "Well, Mai isn't gonna be staying in Domino for much longer…"

Téa looked back at him, her eyebrows raised.

It was then that Joey faintly processed that Téa, his long time buddy, was pretty…

"Well, she's gonna be going to _Falls_ tonight…"

Téa nodded. "Domino's Night Club?"

"Yup…and well…if ya'd like to go…" Joey trailed off, flushing.

Téa blinked innocently. "Go with you…to a club?"

"Of course I knew ya wouldn't want to!" Joey babbled, laughing and holding up a hand

"I'll just…I'll-I'll just..."

"I'd...I'd love too…" Téa replied smiling, the wind side-sweeping her hair.

Joey was confounded, he stood rooted to the spot, gawking he was sure with an open mouth. Finally finding the resolve to close it, he cleared his throat.

"Uh, ok, well that's settled then. I'll pick ya up at, er, 8.00 then?"

She smiled at him again, and he felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards awkwardly.

"Er, Téa where were ya off too?"

"Oh, I don't remember, hmm maybe I should get home…" Téa said, scratching her cheek.

She leaped forward, kissing him on the cheek. "See you later, Joey!" she murmured, turning in her steps and hurrying the other way.

He lightly touched the spot where her lips brushed him, now even more confused than before.

---

"Come on in Joey." Grandpa said, opening the door for him. "Thanks" Joey muttered as he walked in. "Why so quiet, my boy?" Grandpa said questioningly, gazing at him. "Er, oh no I'm fine gramps!" Joey reassured him, grinning goofily. "That's my boy!"

Grandpa said, slapping him on the ass.

Joey shuddered, and walked on very quickly.

"Heya Yug!" he trilled, walking into the short boy's room.

"Hello Joey!" a rich, warm voice answered him to his left. The tri-coloured haired boy leaned casually against his window, arms folded.

"Oh, hey Pharaoh!" Joey held up a hand "Umm, I was hoping I could speak to Yugi."

The Game King raised one thin eyebrow. "You did, did you?"

Joey faultered. "Er, yeah…"

Yami looked on, with a very piercing gaze. "Yugi is busy right now" he said curtly "But you can always talk to me."

Joey swallowed. A talk with the Pharaoh was the last thing he wanted right now; especially since it was a well-known fact the Pharaoh was extremely protective of his aibou.

"Er, I can always come back later…" He turned on his heel and began making his way to the door, when he felt a hand close on his shoulder. He glanced around.

The Pharaoh's tight fist whacked him across the jaw, and he fell back on the floor.

Wiping away blood, Joey glanced up, the Pharaoh stood before him, radiating waves of dominance.

"I'm sorry for doing that Joey" he said coldly "But you really deserved it, for the way you've been treating your friends."

Joey sighed. He was right. It was time to confess.

"Is Yugi angry with me?" he asked quietly, finding the weaving of the carpet very interesting.

"I suggest you ask him yourself." Yami said curtly, and a glistening light surrounded him as they switched.

…

Joey's throat tightened as he gazed at the floor through his bangs, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Yugi's large innocent eyes were watering, his whole form seemed to be trembling.

"J-Joey." He breathed out. "Where have you been lately? Why've you been avoiding me? And-and what's happening between you and Téa?"

Joey got up. "I'm so sorry Yug" he said dully "I-I haven't been a good friend to you at all."

Yugi sniffed. "I want to know everything."

Joey took a deep breath. "I…I wanted to impress Mai, so I asked Téa to be my pretend girlfriend to try get her to notice me, and we both kinda became obsessed with it and…"

He paused, breathing "Yug…we kissed to make it more real…oh Yug, I should have known…I should have told you…I don't blame you if you never want to speak to me again."

Yugi's eyes were glittering. "So that's why you and Téa haven't been hanging out with us…"

"Yea…But I was so _stupid_…I mean, of course, you're in love with her-"

"-Huh?"

Joey looked up, Yugi's one eyebrow was raised, a scrutinizing look on his face.

"I'm not in love with Téa."

"…**WHAT**?" yelped Joey, his eyes bulging.

"You boys ok up there?" Mr.Moto called from the stairs. "We're fine, gramps!" Yugi called back, then turned to the blubbering fish that was Wheeler. "Where'd you get _that_ idea?"

"But…you…Téa…movies…date…" Joey bubbled mindlessly, his arms waving.

"Oh," Yugi started, and went red "that. I…I kinda needed Téa's assistance on…_something_. I was going to meet her at the movies, but she never showed up." he said shortly.

Joey could hardly believe his ears weren't deceiving him.

"So…so you _don't_ like her?" he repeated finally.

"Well of course I like her, just not in _that_ way." He said simply shrugging and smiling "Still don't know where you got that idea.." he sniggered.

They stood in silence for several moments, then Yugi fixed Joey with a wry smile he had never seen before. "So tell me Joey, was my best friend a good kisser?"

Joey hacked and coughed. "Yug!"

"What?" Yugi said defensively "I just wanna know…"

"Ahem," Joey said, changing the subject "So you're cool with me and Téa going to _Falls_ tonight?"

Yugi completely forgot his previous question. "You're taking Téa out to Falls? Great!"

"No, no! It's only cuz…Mai's gonna be there." Joey held out his hands.

Yugi fell over. "Joey!" he said sternly "maybe it's time you accepted you're never gonna be with Mai! Maybe it's time you _moved on_!"

Joey stared blankly back. "But then, who would I be with Yug?"

Yugi nearly shouted in exasperation, and for a moment, Joey was quite scared, for he had never seen his best friend so wound up about anything.

"Do you at least think she's pretty?"

Joey gargled and flushed. "Well…er, I…I don't think she's bad-lookin or anytin…"

"Joey let me tell you, I did like Téa…once upon a time, but…" he broke off, folding his arms "I moved on, we just had no chemistry…come on Joey, take the _hint_."

Joey blinked. "What? About moving on or having chemistry?" he asked dopily.

Yugi sighed and a weary smile stretched across his face. Well, it felt good have the old Joey back, at least…

"Never mind Joey, hehe, just…let things play out for now…"

Joey raised an eyebrow, and propped himself on his elbows in the soft blue carpet. "You know Yug, sometimes you're weird, you know?"

Yugi frowned. "Weird, how?"

"Sometimes you get all…knowing and stuff…like you understand girls so well and stuff…it kinda freaks me out!"

Yugi smiled easily. "I guess I'm just sensitive to girls' emotions."

Joey pretended to puke.

"You don't _**deserve**_ to be a boy!"

Yugi and he laughed easily. God, he didn't realize how good it felt to laugh with his best buddy again…

"So Yug," Joey said after a comfortable silence "What did ya want to talk to Téa about?"

Yugi flushed. "Never mind, it isn't important." He said quickly, turning away to sit on his chair.

"Come on Yug, tell me!"

"Joey!" Yugi's cheeks were burning red "_Drop it_ ok?"

"Jeez" Joey grumbled, rolling over onto his stomach "You really _**are**_ like a girl…"

---

"What's up Mai?" Keith said, folding his arms and kissing her on the cheek "You said it was urgent."

Mai bit her lip. She sighed. "Keith, I'm leaving again in a few days…and it's been fun with you, but I think we can agree we're not a great match."

Keith looked angry.

"I don't understand." He said in a low voice.

Mai flicked some blonde hair out of her face. "Keith you're a wonderful guy, but I'm not the girl for you…you…you deserve someone who will be around to be with you…"

Keith had gone red with embarrassment and anger. "This is just about the Wheeler kid isn't it?"

Mai blinked, starting to feel a bit worried. "No, not at _all_ Keith."

"Don't lie to me." He balled his fists "DON'T _LIE_ TO ME!"

He looked down, breathing heavily. "And…and to think…I was going to…"

"Keith I think you need to leave" Mai said firmly, feeling terrible inwardly "Otherwise I'm going to have to call my security!"

Trembling with anger, Keith backed out of her apartment door and it slammed in his face.

His hand reached in his pocket, and it gripped an engagement ring box.

Sadness and hurt filled him, making him dizzy. Then one word sparked a wave of fury in him.

_Wheeler._

---

Dimitri sat out in the rundown streets of lower Domino, playing with his knife in his fingers. He smiled.

_Tonight Wheeler…once I get rid of that fool Bakura I'll be able to pay you back…and I'll hurt you in the way you hurt me long ago…_He gripped the cold hard metal of his gun at his side.

Tonight. Tonight was the night _everything_ would come together…

---

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Sorry guys, I started this chapter ages ago and it took me forever to finish due to circumstances outside my writing life. The next chapter will mark the beginning of the end of this story.


End file.
